Lorna Dane
Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris, is a mutant who can generate and manipulate magnetic fields. Lorna is also the daughter of Erik Lehnsherr, the girlfriend of Marcos Díaz, a member of the Hellfire Club and a former member of the Mutant Underground. Biography Original Timeline ''X2: X-Men United Dane's name appeared on a list of mutants on Col. Stryker's computer when it was accessed by Mystique. The Gifted Timeline The Gifted Lorna's stepfather was a pilot who died in a plane crash, her biological father was a "king" in the Hellfire Club. Unbeknowst to her Lorna had actually met her biological father in her childhood but thought he was just a friend of her mother's. He gave her a metal amulet when she was 13 years old. Four years after the disappearance of both the X-Men and the Brotherhood, Lorna attended a pro-mutant rally which found itself threatened by anti-mutant "Purifiers". As a result, six of the Purifiers "accidentally" fell off a highway overpass - actually shoved by Lorna, using her powers to violently defend the protestors. Lorna was arrested after the incident, but got a light sentencing due to her age, and by pleading mental instability due to her bi-polar disorder, with the judge going easy on her because he had a sister with the same condition. Instead, Lorna got a lighter psychiatric sentence to Lakeview Mental Hospital. While there, she was visited by a mysterious woman named Evangeline, herself a mutant, who explained that the X-Men were trying to set up a “Mutant Underground”. Lorna initially scoffed that the X-Men were just an urban legend but nonetheless she eventually agreed to the offer. Lorna soon met fellow mutant John Proudstar and the two went on to form the Mutant Underground to try and protect mutants from the Sentinel Services. She went on to help save mutants from being taken away and even helped turn the lives of some of them around. At some time, she had taken Eclipse under her wing and taught him to embrace his powers. The two of them then went on to form a relationship after they found that their joint powers could create an aurora. eXposed In eXposed, Polaris, Eclipse, and Thunderbird tracked down a mutantfugitive named Blink to an abandoned workshop in Atlanta. She and Eclipse introduced themselves as Lorna and Marcos. Initially apprehensive, Blink settled down after they explained that they were mutants as well, with Polaris demonstrating her control over magnetism by yanking the steel stapler out of Blink's hand. Unfortunately, they were forced to take cover within the workshop as officers of the Atlanta Police Department surrounded the building. After using an electro magnetic pulse to kill the lights, she and Thunderbird took cover on the wall, observing the police as they pulled up. Polaris stepped out in front of the window, and gestured her hands in a downward motion, which sent out am electromagnetic wave so powerful that it took out the police cruisers engines, lights and sirens. Because of this, a hailstorm of bullets were fired into the workshop. As she took cover behind the wall, Polaris instructed Thunderbird to find another way out while she held off law enforcement. Polaris used her abilities once more to disable the cops and halt the firing bullets. With the police applying pressure, Eclipse came to her rescue, emitting a blinding light from his hands, which in return both stunned the police and provided Polaris with the opportunity to escape. As Polaris, Eclipse, Thunderbird, and Blink made their way back to the getaway vehicle, Marcos is shot from behind which sent Lorna into a fury of blind rage. She attacked the shooting officer with great force, using her abilities to slam him against a dumpster multiple times. While she made quick work of the solo officer, she was unprepared for the back up that followed. Polaris was tazed, taken to the ground, and arrested, forcing Thunder, Eclipse, and Blink to leave without her. Following her arrest, Lorna was taken to the mutant wing of the Garland Detention Center, where she was imprisoned within a transparent and plastic cell. Reed Strucker, a mutant prosecutor, entered the cell to inform her that she was being charged with the attempted murder of two officers as well as the illegal use of her abilities. Reed offered her a reduced sentence in exchange for her cooperation, but Lorna claimed to have nothing to offer. She was walking through the rain when an officer randomly fired at her, or so her story went. However, with documented information pertaining to Lorna, and her affiliation to the Mutant Underground, Reed knew better than to take Lorna for her word. She and her associates had aided and abetted hundreds if not thousands of mutant fugitives. Taking into consideration the severity of her charges, Reed claimed that he was merely trying to help her. He reiterated her charges of attempted murder. With her ability to control magnetism, Lorna lightly pulled on the screws embedded in Reed's knee after an old sports injury. If she wanted to, she could tear out the screws, and show him what attempted murder truly looked like. All this to prove a point; that if she wanted those officers dead, they would be. There was a factor that Lorna was not aware of though. Reed pulled her medical exam from a folder. What Lorna read shook her to her core. She had a big decision to make. Angered by this recent development, Lorna lashed out, and in a great display of power, shattered the lights, broke a window, and cracked her cell with It later being revealed that the contents of her medical exam showed that she was pregnant. rX Polaris is brought to Lakewood County Jail Where she is given a "flea collar" on her neck which keeps her from using her powers. The other inmates also jeer at her for being a mutant. Polaris attempts to use her magnetic powers on the metal bar but triggers the collar, causing her pain and knocking her down. Another inmate then warns her that mutants don't survive long in Lakewood. As the day goes on Lorna continues to be harassed. She does however notice another mutant with bright white skin and tries to make friends with her to no avail. Later Lorna showers and the black dye comes out of her hair, revealing her hair's true green color underneath much to the inmates shock. In the prison yard, a prisoner tells Polaris that mutants in the prison work for her. She tries to intimidate Polaris, but Lorna however isn't impressed and threatens her back. Before she can walk away, one of the woman's henchmen jumps her. The woman kicks Polaris in the stomach after noting that Polaris is pregnant. Polaris however determined to protect her unborn child fights through the pain from the collar and manages to use her powers to toss a table at the woman. The others pile on her but Polaris is taken away and put in solitary confinement much to her dismay. eXodus While being held in a cell in Fulton County Jail, Lorna was visited by Agent Jace Turner. He threatened that he was going to take down the Mutant Underground, beginning with her "baby daddy". However he noted that her cooperation could get her visitation rights, in exchange, that would allow her to see Marcos and their child, and avoid someplace much worse than prison. Baffled that she would still remain behind bars, she turned away from him in disgust as Turner urged her to think about the offer, as if they managed to do it without her, she would have no cards left. As a helpless Lorna sat on her cell floor, she looked at the metal objects adorning her small cell. Looking at the metal door, she was overcome by the idea of using her powers, despite the collar on her neck, to break herself out from the cell. Reassuring herself that she could do it, Lorna stood up and prepared to use her powers. Fighting through the excruciating pain caused by her collar and using all her willpower along with blood gushing from her nose, Lorna managed to rip open the door. She managed to crawl out, but the guard arrived just as she passed out. eXit strategy Agent Turner escorted Lorna to a cell next to Strucker, who she only knew as her prosecutor. Lorna relished in the idea that Reed was headed to the same place she was. Reed however explained the situation and his contact with Marcos and claimed they needed to stick together and told her that he was working with Eclipse. Lorna however was still hesitant to trust him. Later Reed tried to explain himself and his situation to Polaris, telling her about how he discovered his own children were mutants and that their struggle had opened his eyes, and proceeded to apologize to Lorna. Lorna however sarcastically congratulated him on figuring out he was on the wrong side and pointed out all the families and lives the people he had worked for and by extension himself had ruined and if he wanted forgiveness he should ask them. In the morning, Polaris and Reed were loaded onto the bus. However their transport soon came under attack as a team of the Mutant Underground consisting of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, Caitlin, the Strucker Twins, and Harry. Reed convinced Polaris that this may be their opportunity to escape and that they need to work together to which she agreeded. When Turner ordered the Reed and Lorna be moved to a more secure location they removed Polaris’ collar. She and Reed then attacked the guards. However one of the guards managed to get the upper hand and knock them down. However thanks to Thunderbird knocking out Pulse who was using his powers to keep the mutants from using theirs. Lorna under Reeds insistence takes the screws from his injured knee and uses them to take out the guards. The two reunite with with the group and escape from the area. boXed in ''To be added ''got your siX ''To be added ''eXtreme measures ''To be added ''threat of eXtinction ''To be added ''outfoX ''To be added Character traits Lorna is'' strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant. Lorna also suffers with depression and a mental illness which affects her moods on the occasions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Polaris is a very powerful mutant who can generate and manipulate powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetism Generation:' Polaris can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields from both her hands. **'Magnetokinesis:' Polaris can manipulate powerful magnetic fields. **'Ferrokinesis:' Polaris has telekinetic control over all forms of metal. Weaknesses *'Non-Metallic Objects:' If she is in an area with no metal, Polaris is almost completely powerless. However, despite this, she is still highly athletic and capable of physically fighting others. Relationships *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Father. *Mutant Underground **John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Friend and former team leader. **Marcos Díaz/Eclipse - Boyfriend and former teammate. **Sonya Simonson/Beautiful Dreamer - Best friend and teammate; deceased. **Clarice Fong/Blink - Friend and former teammate. **Augustus/Pulse - Teammate turned unwilling enemy; deceased. **Pedro - Former teammate. *Hellfire Club **Esme Frost - Teammate. **Phoebe Frost - Teammate. **Sophie Frost - Teammate. **Tex/Fade - Teammate. **Sage - Teammate. **Andy Strucker - Teammate. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 movie) **X2: X-Men United'' *Canon (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Emma Dumont ***''eXposed'' (First appearance) ***''rX'' ***''eXodus'' ***''eXit strategy'' ***''boXed in'' ***''got your siX'' ***''eXtreme measures'' ***''threat of eXtinction'' ***''outfoX'' Trivia *In the comics, Lorna Dane who can control magnetism much like Magneto, who is her biological father. This has has been confirmed in the X-Men series continuity. Gallery MutantProfiles-X2.png|A list of mutants on Stryker's computer. Dane's name is eleventh from the top. ''The Gifted'' Mutant Case Files Polaris Season 1 THE GIFTED //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:The Gifted characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Love interest Category:Heroes Category:X-Men characters Category:Earth-10005